This RISP application requests support for mental health services research capacity enhancement at the Medical University of South Carolina in Charleston, where the development of a research infrastructure and junior faculty career development plan will facilitate increased extramurally funded services research activity. Funds will be used to improve the site's technical capacity, establish collaborative links with researchers at other sites, and support the development of junior faculty. This application includes descriptions of the current services research activities that would benefit from a centralized research program. A detailed organizational plan for program integration and coordination is presented which includes educational strategies and examples of potential pilot projects. The research focus will involve three major areas: 1) innovative applications of empirically proven home-and community-based services to difficult-to-manage clinical populations; 2) research and evaluation of several ongoing state-level mental health system reform initiatives by the South Carolina Department of Mental Health; and 3) initiatives to advance culturally competent research with African Americans. The targeted population will include both youths and adults, specifically: adults with serious mental illnesses and substance abuse disorders requiring intensive community support; youths with serious behavioral and emotional disturbances at risk for out-of-home-placements; and youths and adults requiring crisis stabilization services. A majority of the proposed populations to be studied will be African American, approximately half will be female, and approximately one-third will be rural. The applicant institution has collaborated extensively with the state public mental health agency in improving the service system for previously underserved populations. Ongoing research is directly linked to the State Mental Health Plan which involves a major transition to comprehensive community-based care. Therefore, this application is offered as a Public Academic Liaison (PAL) because of its integral and essential relationships with the State of South Carolina and the local community mental health programs. In addition, it is responsive to the Effectiveness and Outcomes of Mental Health Services and the Research on Mental Disorders in Rural Populations program announcements. The proposed studies for adults are responsive to the NIMH National Plan of Research to Improve Care for Severe Mental Disorders. The proposed studies for youths build directly on the accomplishments of SAMHSA/CMHS/CASSP supported research.